LOVE
by Soda57
Summary: Hey everybody this is Soda57 and just o let u know this story has been revised and it's really ready this time! Here's another story on Stve& Sodapopwarnings: Sex scenes, cussing, mpregTHIS IS SLASH DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!please r
1. Weird Feelings

Disclaimer: These characters belong to S.E. Hinton, not me even though I really wish they did. The first chapter repeats much of the same dialog from the movie, however this is only to set up the scene/mood.

Chapter 1: Weird Feelings

It had been one day since Ponyboy had come home from his long trip in Windrixville. He was thankful to be in his own bed. He was so happy to be home. Even the familiar cracks in the ceiling were a welcomed sight. So much had happened. Life was pretty different now. Funny, everything looked the same, the house, his brothers, his room. But Johnny...Johnny was hurt real bad. Dally was gonna be okay, but Johnny... Pony shook his head tryin' to block out the twisty feelin' in his stomach when he thought of the mess he and his family were in since the Socs hurled them all in this horrific dilemma; one Soc dead and one Greaser in bad shape in the hospital with severe burns. The twisty feelin' returned. Pony decided to get up and put something in his belly. He got dressed and slowly trotted into the kitchen. The water in the bathroom was on. Pony knew Soda was in there taking a shower.

Ponyboy cracked a couple of eggs in a frying pan and watched them bubble and hiss. He pushed around the food with a spoon and broke the yolks. He was just about done making breakfast when he heard the door open and someone say, "Is anybody home?"

"Yeah, in here. Try not to slam the door." Pony replied from the kitchen. As usual the door slammed anyway and Pony rolled his eyes.

Two-Bit Mathews suddenly came up from behind Pony and grabbed the boy spinning him around in a friendly bear hug, "Hey there, Ponyboy!"

Pony was not amused as the contents of his breakfast spilled upon the floor and walls, "Ah Two-Bit, look what you've done! You made me drop my eggs and my spoon."

Steve Randle entered from the other side of the kitchen with a grin while Two-Bit let Pony go and pointed at the boy's newly, dyed hair, "Look at the blond headed monkey!" Two-Bit chuckled. Pony's hair was bleached blonde with peroxide. Johnny thought it was a good idea. He figured it would disguise them enough so the cops wouldn't find them. Ponyboy hated it and Two-Bit's reaction made it worse.

Steve piped up, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it in the paper here, Two-Bit! Tell me Ponyboy, what's it like bein' a hero, huh?" Steve said. He handed Pony the newspaper happily.

"A what?" Pony replied tearing the paper from Steve's hand aggravated. He eyed the front page that screamed the latest news. Staring back at him were three pictures. One of him, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston.

Steve continued the teasing, "A hero, man! You know, like a, like a, big shot, even!"

Pony read a few words and gulped, "They're charging Johnny with manslaughter?"

Steve took a few remaining pieces of egg from the pan and gobbled them down, "Also says how you saved 'dem kids, Ponyboy. Had they burned to death if it weren't for you?"

"It's all about us," Pony said in a daze. "Darry, me and Soda. Now they're thinkin' of puttin' me and Soda in a boys home?" Pony threw down the paper and opened the bathroom door. He held onto the sink for a moment and stared in the mirror. Maybe splashing some water on his face would help the tears from coming. Last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Steve Randle. That guy was so critical of him.

Steve looked around for Sodapop but didn't see him anywhere. He could hear the worry in Pony's voice. He tried to be nice to the kid and offered his own reassurance, "Aw hell, Ponyboy they don't do that to heroes! Hey, where is Soda and Super-Dope anyhow?"

Just then shower curtain opened and revealed a very naked Sodapop. The young sixteen year old quickly reprimanded Pony for not closing the door. He pulled a towel around his lower body and stepped out of the tub.

"Whoa!" Steve laughed and turned around. "Mornin,' Mr. Universe!"

Just then the oldest of the Curtis brothers came in and picked up Steve and quickly dropped him again, "Super what?"

Steve turned around blushing, "All brawn, no brain."

Darry mumbled some obscenities under his breath at the rude comment and walked away.

Steve wasn't blushing because Darry caught him talking bull. He was blushing at the feeling he was getting. He'd just seen Sodapop in the buff. He'd been friends with Soda since they were kids. He wasn't sure where the feeling came from or when it started, but he did know he kind of liked it. It was something of a curiosity. Steve knew it wasn't normal and that Soda would probably kill him if he knew the thoughts Steve was having. The feeling wouldn't go away. On the kitchen table was a newly baked chocolate cake. Soda's specialty. Without permission Steve dug his fingers into the soft, gooey substance and shoved it into his mouth. Maybe he could smother it out? Just keep eating.

"Darry," Soda said from behind Steve, "Have you seen my DX shirt somewhere?"

"No."

"How 'bout my jeans?" asked Soda with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I ironed 'em. They're in my closet."

Steve playfully tried to shove chocolate cake into Soda's mouth. In reality he just wanted to stare at Soda a while longer while the boy was still in a towel.

"Get that out of my face," Soda told Steve quietly and pushed Steve's hand away. Steve smiled warmly noticing that the color of the towel complimented Soda's beautiful eyes. He quickly looked away with a frown and shoved more cake in his mouth.

Darry warned Sodapop, "Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"

Soda then darted out of the hall and into his room, "I'm hurryin!"

Steve looked at the others for a moment then followed Soda into his room. He continued to eat more cake and watched Soda get dressed. While he was standing there the feeling came back. A feeling he had not had since he met Evie. It was the feeling that made is stomach turn into butterflies. For the moment all Steve could do was to just shake the feeling away. In light of his recent feelings for his best friend, Steve wasn't sure of what laid ahead for the two of them.


	2. A Greaser Confesses

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to S.E Hinton.

Chapter 2: A Greaser Confesses

The rumble was set. Word was out just like Dally had said. It was Soc against Grease. Cherry Valance confirmed no weapons. Ponyboy and her met at the park and had a few words. Pony really liked Cherry, but her emotions still ran high for Bob. He couldn't understand it. That bastard Soc was the reason why Johnny was laid up in a hospital bed. He was the cause for all this trouble 'round the neighborhood. Bob Sheldon and his buddies were at fault for him and Soda having one foot in a boy's home. She said Bob could be real sweet. How touching. She said with tear filled eyes that he was someone people followed and that he was better than the crowd because he was different. Pony snapped. He stomped off, but Cherry's fiery temper called him back.

In the end they were smiling. Pony left her with some words of wisdom, "Can you see the sun set from the South side very good?"

Cherry nodded, "Yeah, real good."

"You can see it from the North side too."

By the time Pony made it back, the house had an air of tension within it. Darry was not happy with the idea that Ponyboy was to fight along with them all. But the number of Greasers was low. Dally was still in the hospital, Curly Shepard was stuck in the reformatory, Johnny was knocking at death's door...Darry shook his head. Pony looked too weak to fight. The rumble wasn't for a few days. Maybe the kid could put on a few pounds? He tried to talk to his little brother, but Pony shook his head strongly against stepping down. He wanted to fight. He knew the Socs expected him to be there. He wasn't going to let them think he was scared. No, Pony had to do this.

The early morning brought another hectic day at the Curtis house. Pony attempted another breakfast, but yet again Two-Bit happily jumped the boy and Pony's breakfast ended up on the floor. Pony gave up and dumped some cereal in a bowl. He shoved a beer in Two-Bit's hand to keep the guy occupied while he tried to eat. Two-Bit was content to chug the beer and stare at Mickey Mouse on the television.

Steve came in shortly after and patiently waited for Soda on the couch. He sighed as he saw Soda walk by every once in a while. As usual Sodapop looked great. He was always running around the house in bare feet or his socks. Soda hated shoes. He'd come into the living room looking exhausted from getting ready. His hair would fall into his eyes slightly and he'd grin at Steve playfully. It was the normal routine. Only difference this time was Steve's heart took a giant leap when Soda grinned at him this morning. Steve gave him a half-assed grin back and forced his eyes to stare at the television. Donald Duck was snorin' away deep in sleep.

Soda announced happily, "Hey, I tell you what, after we stomp those Socs real good, me and Steve are gonna throw a party and everyone's gonna get ripped!"

Two-Bit lifted his beer.

Steve responded with a hoot and holler.

Darry leaned over from reading the sports page, "Where you gonna get the dough, little man?"

"Oh, I'll think of somethin." Soda replied.

Pony smiled at Darry.

"Think of somethin," Darry repeated under his breath. He then looked at Pony with a sigh, "Maybe I should stay home today? You ain't lookin' so good."

Pony rolled his eyes, "I'll be alright. I've stayed home by myself plenty of times. Besides, we can't afford it."

Two-Bit chugged down some beer and belched. He then wiped his mouth with a serious expression, "Don't worry 'bout it Darry, I'll baby-sit him."

Pony picked up the bottle cap from Two-Bit's beer and threw it at Two-Bit who ducked it.

Darry frowned, "Why don't you get a job? Ever think of getting' a job for a livin' Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit smiled, "Work would ruin my rep!"

Darry shook his head and turned his attention to Sodapop, "Hey Soda! C'mon you gotta' get to work!"

"I hear ya," Soda replied entering the room looking already tired with hurrying. Steve's eyes shifted to his buddy. That feeling came back again. Soda smiled big at Steve, his eyes twinkling with activity. Steve automatically winked thinking to himself, "_His eyes are so beautiful." _Steve then snapped out of it and came to his senses when he saw Soda staring back at him in a funny way. Then as usual, Soda shrugged it off and then turned away to look at the TV for a second.

"Soda…" Steve said realizing that sooner or later Soda was going to get suspicious by his recent behavior.

Soda looked at Steve, "Yeah?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him everything. The emotions going on in Steve's head were driving him crazy. He looked around the room and noticed Ponyboy shoving cereal in his mouth and staring back at him. Pony raised one eyebrow, a trick he learned from Two-Bit giving Steve the urge to say something rude to the kid. Nah, this isn't the place to blurt all this stuff out. Change the subject.

Thinking of a way to blow off the moment, Steve pointed to Soda's feet and said simply, "Shoes."

Soda looked down. Noticing his bare feet he sighed aloud and ran off. When he returned with his shoes in hand and his socks on his feet, he and Steve made way for the front door. Sodapop cheerfully said "Let's go! See ya, Ponyboy!"

"See ya," Pony replied and drank the remaining amount of milk left in the bowl.

Soda and Steve got into Steve's car. Without a word Soda hopped in the driver's seat. Steve did not protest. He didn't mind if his best buddy drove his wheels. He trusted Soda. They chit-chatted about this and that along the way, hollered at a few girls walking down the street and blasted a great Elvis tune on the radio as loud as the speakers could stand it. When they got to the D-X station they opened up the garage and unlocked the office just like every day.

After five minutes of silence, Steve was the first one to say something. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually I had a great night's sleep. You?"

Steve thought for a bit and finally said "Yeah, I guess I slept okay. It's just...I don't know..."

Soda looked at Steve worriedly for a moment, but pushed it aside. Steve had become more agitated lately and quiet. He stared at Soda more then usual. He always wanted to help Soda with things. Steve kept bugging the boy until Soda wanted to snap at him. Sodapop figured when Steve was ready he'd talk to him about what was bothering him. Soda continued to open up the shop and get ready for the first customer of the day.

As the day progressed Soda couldn't help but acknowledge that there was something that just hung in the air within the garage. By the time their shift was almost over, Soda couldn't take it anymore. He nervously counted out the drawer setting things up for tomorrow. He had one eye on the money and the other on Steve.

Slamming the till closed, Soda spoke out to Steve in the garage, "Are you sure you don't wanna talk to me 'bout somethin?"

Steve stopped wiping down his tools that had caked grease and oil on them, "No. I don't think so."

Soda gave his buddy a strained expression. He sighed with a frown and closed up the office door locking it secure. When he reentered the garage he saw Steve pacing back and forth in front of the old Ford he'd been working on. With his back facing Soda, Steve finally took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath. Soda just watched the boy crossing his arms. Okay, here it comes...

Steve spun around. He was instantly surprised to see Soda watching him. He gathered his senses and took a couple of steps toward his best friend, "Soda, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, it's about time. What's up?" Soda replied and walked even closer to Steve.

"Would you like me even though you knew something about me that was kind of...weird?"

Soda grinned, "Hey, I already know you're weird. Ain't no secret there!"

Steve closed his eyes, "I'm serious, Soda."

Sodapop stopped chuckling. He lowered his eyes apologetically, "Yes, of course I would still like you. Come on man, what ever gave you the idea I wouldn't?"

Steve stood there with sweaty palms and a worried look on his face. He said no words, but looked like he was going to burst if he didn't speak.

Soda walked right up to him, "Steve, are you okay?"

As if coming out of a deep sleep, Steve looked around. Then with a determined gaze within his eyes, he stared straight into Soda's, "You and I have been best friends for a long time."

Soda nodded, "Yes, yes we have."

"And I was wonderin' if you…if you could ever…"

Soda raised his eyebrows awaiting the unknown.

"Ah, hell..." Steve said quickly and reached for Sodapop taking the plunge. He kissed Soda straight on the lips. His arms wove themselves around the boy's waist tightly. Curiosity fulfilled. As their lips were interlocked in a frenzied kiss, Steve was shocked that Soda didn't try to run away. Soda actually was returning the kiss with a welcoming response. Soda's arms wrapped around Steve's neck as if they'd kissed a million times. Steve and Soda stood like that for what seemed like eternity. It was a bizarre luck that shielded them from the numerous cars driving by. No one saw them engaged in this newly discovered passion they had found for each other.

The wave passed and Steve let go of Soda. He stood back wondering what his buddy would say to him. He held his breath.

Soda didn't yell. He didn't spit or wipe his mouth. He merely stared back at Steve with worried eyes. Maybe he was afraid that Steve was rejecting him? Maybe Steve wanted him to be defiant and angry? Soda suddenly felt cold. He covered his arms with his hands feeling exposed and too vulnerable. It was a feeling he didn't care for. He wished Steve would take him again and make him feel secure. This kind of attraction was frightening alone.

Feeling the tension in the air, Steve finally said something, "Are you mad?"

Soda frowned for a moment and then shook his head, "No."

"Do you have anythin' you wanna say to me? It's okay if it's bad. I don't mind."

Soda took a deep breath, "Why didn't you come and talk to me 'bout this?"

Steve shrugged, "Didn't know how."

"How long has this been goin' on? I mean, how long have you felt this way?"

Steve smiled slightly, "Too long."

Soda felt better. It was good to see Steve smiling. Soda grinned back, "Hey, you know what? I had no clue you felt the same way about me as I have about you."

Steve looked at him with a blank stare, "You...you felt this way about me?"

Soda nodded.

Steve laughed, "And why didn't you come talk to me 'bout this?"

Soda shrugged, "Didn't know how."

They cracked up together there in the garage. It was practically pitch black in there and cold. Yet they both felt warm and happy. Something new had begun. Something wicked and wrong to the outside world, but it was their secret. A warm, wonderful secret that only the two of them would share in the quiet confines of the DX Station. Steve and Soda looked at each other and shared one more kiss before they went home for the evening.

When Steve dropped Soda off at home he leaned over and whispered, "Hey Soda, I think I love you."

Soda laughed softly, "I love you too, but I think you're movin' too fast there Greaser."

"I've always liked speed," Steve replied nibbling on Soda's earlobe.

The millions of chills Soda felt down his spine sent the boy in a whirlwind. He didn't mean to, but he giggled and jumped out of the car. He spun around with a grin, slamming the car door, "You're too fast and dangerous, boy!"

Steve was practically lying on his stomach as Soda tore out of the car. He looked up playfully and hollered, "And don't you forget it!" He sat up quickly driving off at high speed causing the tires to squeal and Darry to yell from the living room. Soda laughed watching his new 'playmate' race down the street. It suddenly occurred to Soda that he couldn't wait to get to work tomorrow morning. From that moment on Soda knew his life had changed forever.


	3. Be Careful, Soda

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to S.E Hinton.

Chapter 3: Be Careful, Soda

Morning came and it wasn't a surprise that Soda was the first one up. Well, it was a surprise to Darry. Usually Sodapop was the last one to get out of bed. That was normally when Darry ranted and raved threatening the kid so much, Soda would drag himself out of bed just to shut his big brother up. Soda wasn't fond of mornings, but this time it was different. This time there was something to look forward to.

As Soda stood in the shower letting the hot water soak his skin, he thought anxiously about Steve's confession. He tilted his head back allowing the droplets from the shower head to trickle down his chest. He closed his eyes and thought about his best friend. What would it be like if Steve was here with him now? Soda held back a chuckle. It was too soon to get that friendly for Soda. This was all new and uncharted territory for the both of them. They hadn't even talked about...well, about sex yet.

Soda grabbed the bar of soap and lathered himself up. He suddenly heard the bathroom door open and Darry's voice filled the small room, "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Soda grinned talking through the shower curtain, "I'm just takin' a shower, big brother. Nothin' unusual."

"The hell it isn't! You never get up this early!" Darry laughed while opening the medicine cabinet over the sink.

"Never is a long time," Soda replied still smiling. "Dad always said it was never too late to start somethin' new."

Still laughing Darry squeezed some paste onto his toothbrush, "Sodapop Curtis, if you keep this new somethin' up, I'll do the laundry for a year."

Soda poked his head out from the curtain, "Uh oh, the last time you did the laundry, our clothes turned pink."

Looking like a mad dog from the foamy toothpaste in his mouth, Darry began to growl at Soda. Soda cracked up and continued to finish his shower.

Soda cooked breakfast quickly and despite the hurried pace the food turned out surprisingly good. Pony came in after Soda had put some of the breakfast on the table. As usual the boy looked half asleep. Ponyboy probably went to bed late. He had a thing for reading a book with a flashlight so he wouldn't disturb Soda. Lack of sleep showed on Ponyboy in the worse way. He'd get little bags under his eyes.

Darry watched Pony for a moment, "You stayed up late, didn't you?"

Pony nibbled at a cold piece of toast, "Yeah, sort of."

"I can see it," Darry said. "Were you readin' one of them books in the dark?"

"Do I have those bags again?" Pony asked dropping the toast and rubbing his eyes.

Darry smiled, "Yeah. You get those bags just like Mom used to get when she was real tired."

"I wasn't readin," Pony finally answered. "I was thinkin."

"About?" Darry asked.

"Johnny."

Darry sighed, "Oh."

"I'd like to go see him today," Pony said while staring at the half eaten toast. He picked it up and unconsciously turned it over and over slowly in his hands.

"Go and see him after school," Darry replied.

"Yeah, I think I will."

Suddenly, Soda plopped Pony's breakfast down on the table as if the plate was on fire. CLUNK!

Pony jumped a bit.

Darry shook his head and pointed at Soda, "And this one's been up before even you and I!"

Pony's eyebrows shot up, "Really? You feelin' okay, Soda?"

Soda turned around to look at his brother's, "I'm feelin' fine. Why are you two so suspicious?"

"Miracles are usually questioned," Darry said before taking a sip of coffee.

Pony smiled and began to shove scrambled eggs into his mouth. He suddenly stopped realizing the appearance of the food upon his plate. The food had no weird color. It looked...appetizing. Soda was a fair cook, but he was a jokester at times. He liked to use food coloring or strange spices to make cooking interesting. This meal was, dare Pony admit, normal looking. It tasted great, too. Pony looked at Soda as the young man quickly stacked pans and silverware in the sink to wash them. Soda seemed pretty happy about going to work. Pony couldn't figure why. Oh well, didn't matter. Breakfast was excellent and Ponyboy secretly hoped the dinner would be just as appealing.

The morning had already been out of the ordinary. Two-Bit and Steve normally came by. For Two-Bit it was to raid the fridge and work through another hang over. Steve typically came by to pick up Soda for work and to sometimes steal a piece of cake or two. Today Darry took Pony to school and then dropped off Sodapop at work. What Darry didn't know was that Pony took a detour toward the football field and decided to go and visit Johnny and Dally in the hospital instead of going to class.

Soda got to work and saw Steve working feverishly on the old Ford in the garage. As the familiar sound of Darry's car drove off, Steve turned around. He smiled big at Soda and waved. The wrench he was holding slipped through his greasy fingers and banged recklessly into the Ford's motor.

"Shit!" Steve cursed.

Soda started to laugh, "Watch what you're doin' there, boy!"

Steve glared at Soda playfully, "I'd rather be doin' you!"

Soda stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you...one of those sex maniacs?"

"Guilty," Steve smiled.

"Crazy is more like it," Soda corrected.

"For you," Steve emphasized.

Soda laughed and tossed a dirty rag in Steve's direction. Steve caught it and threw it back. Sodapop ducked and then grabbed an empty oil can.

"Oh," Steve stood back away from the Ford. "You wanna play rough, huh?"

Soda laughed, "Do you like it rough, Randle?" Soda pitched the can at Steve. Steve ducked and picked up the nearest thing he could find. He quickly threw a gas cap at Sodapop.

As Soda picked up a roll of duct tape to throw at Steve, the horn from a customer's car sounded. Round one ended, Soda put the tape down and began to run out to the car waiting for service. Steve called out quickly, "I've got this."

Soda stood there watching his buddy. He chuckled noticing that Steve was unusually chipper. He whistled and had a bounce in his walk. He held his head up high and took extra care cleaning the customer's windshield. It was like something out of a DX commercial. This gas attendant was just too happy. Even the owner of the car looked concerned. He was an older man of about sixty. He eyed Steve with his head slightly tilted. Soda held back fitful giggles.

The driver tipped Steve good. His cheerful attitude either impressed the customer or scared him. Either way, Steve happily shoved the dollar bill in his jeans. Most of the time the cheapskates around here would toss a quarter or two if he and Soda were lucky. Steve walked back into the garage ready to resume his war with Soda, "Ready?"

Soda just stood there with a soft smile, "We've gotta get to work."

Steve returned the shy grin, "We are workin."

Soda's beautiful eyes rolled, "How so?"

"We're workin' on our relationship."

"Relationship?" Soda repeated in slight surprise. "I didn't even know we was datin!"

Steve started to laugh, touched by Soda's honesty, "I'd like to think we are."

Soda studied Steve for a moment, "I also can't recall you askin' me to date you."

This time Steve rolled his eyes, "Oh, for heaven's sake. Sodapop Patrick Curtis, would you go steady with me?"

He didn't mean to react the way he did, but Soda's brows went up as high as they could. It was a shock to hear those words from Steve's lips. Steve vowed to never be committed to only one person. But that wasn't why Soda was so surprised. He was amazed that Steve Randle would be so comfortable saying those kinds of words to Soda so soon.

Steve tilted his head, "Can I get an answer here?"

Soda didn't reply. He merely stood there uncertain of what to say and how to say it.

Steve shifted his weight to the other leg. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the dollar bill the old man had given him only minutes before, "I'll give you a dollar?"

Soda began to laugh.

Steve waved the dollar bill, "With me you get bonuses."

Sodapop began to crack up harder. He walked over to Steve and grabbed the bill out of the boy's hand. Still chuckling he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him affectionately on the lips. It was a small, lighthearted exchange and they both began to laugh. Soda shoved the dollar bill back into Steve's pocket. Steve looked down and then right into Soda's eyes, "That was for you."

"You don't have to pay me to go steady with you," Soda replied.

Steve gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good. I was worried there for a minute."

Soda frowned, "Why?"

"I thought you were gonna say somethin' like I couldn't afford you!"

Soda thought about it, "Well, I do take food stamps."

"Well, we're just gonna have to look into me gettin' a few of those, ain't we?"

"Yeah," Soda replied and leaned in toward Steve slowly with mischief in his eyes. Their lips met softly and slowly. It felt so new and strange to Soda to be kissing his best friend. He loved kissing. It always made him feel weak in the knees and light in the head. When Steve wrapped his arms around Soda's waist tight and pulled their bodies together passionately, Soda noticed he'd moan full of happiness and security. Kissing a guy was fun. Allowing a guy to have control was better. Soda enjoyed choosing the submissive role. It was nice.

When the kiss ended they both stared into each other's eyes. Steve smiled slightly and kissed Soda on the nose. Soda closed his eyes and took pleasure in the sensation Steve had over him. It was intoxicating.

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought 'bout gettin' married?"

Soda's eyes shot open, "Huh? What are you talkin' about?"

"Are you ever gonna to marry someone?" Steve asked.

Soda looked down at the ground, "Well, I wanted to marry Sandy, remember?"

"I'm glad you didn't," Steve replied.

"So am I," Soda agreed. "She wouldn't have paid me like you do!"

Steve smiled, "So, if I asked you, would you consider it?"

Soda stopped smiling and lovingly looked at Steve. He placed his hand upon Steve's cheek and whispered, "Like I said, you're movin' too fast and you're dangerous."

"Please Soda," Steve said. "Lie to me. I just want to hear it."

Sodapop only stared at Steve. This was too much too soon. Soda hadn't been in a relationship in a while and the last one was traumatic enough. His ex-girlfriend, Sandy, got knocked up by some other guy. Soda was ready to marry her even though she had lied about the baby's true father. She took off after he tried to get her to marry him. After that, Soda hated the word marriage. It reminded him of her. It reminded him of what could have been. He wanted so much to become a father. He really felt a connection with the unborn child. It didn't matter that the baby wasn't his. It didn't matter that she lied. All Sodapop wanted was to give that baby a father who'd love him and raise him like his father did. Soda just wanted that chance. It crushed Soda when Sandy left. She didn't even say goodbye. Well, she sent him a letter. Soda guessed that was better than nothing. That life experience had been enough, but now Steve Randle was standing before him wanting him to commit to a proposal of marriage that's totally unacceptable in society. What could he say?

Soda began to speak when suddenly another car pulled up. Soda turned to see the car. He looked back at Steve, gave him a quick kiss and pulled away, "I've got this."

Steve watched Soda go. He felt like screaming. He shoved his hands in both pockets and sighed, "That's not all you've got. You've got my heart. Be careful with it." When Soda got through with the car he came back in and gave Steve one of his famous smiles. Steve felt he could melt right then and there.

Well that's chapter 3 hopes u liked it. Please r/r . the reviews really help me get motivated and I need some ideas so if u can please e-mail me with some ideas or if u want leave them with ur review. Well See ya Later! And remember GO OUTSIDERS! Greaser Hugs to everyone including my friend Ponyboy!


End file.
